


Scenes from a Bedroom

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dominant Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Gabriel's house, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Gabriel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gabriel tends to pop in unannounced, often after a particularly trying hunt or on one of those days where Sam and Dean seem moments from coming to blows. (Codependent, self sacrificing familial love or not, living in each other’s pockets gets old.)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He pops out just as quickly, usually with Sam in tow (and more than once right in the middle of one of Dean’s post-hunt rants), transporting them elsewhere with the snap of his fingers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> What it says in the tags: a shameless smut fic. Originally written (quickly) and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

 

Gabriel tends to pop in unannounced, often after a particularly trying hunt or on one of those days where Sam and Dean seem moments from coming to blows. (Codependent, self sacrificing familial love or not, living in each other’s pockets gets old.)

He pops out just as quickly, usually with Sam in tow (and more than once right in the middle of one of Dean’s post-hunt rants), transporting them elsewhere with the snap of his fingers.

Sometimes it’s a beautiful, isolated stretch of beach. At others, it’s a crowded marketplace in a city Sam’s always wanted to visit, with a hotel room card key slipped into his pocket.

Lately, though, it’s to this room. This room that Sam suspects is part of Gabriel’s  _home_ , wherever that might be. This indulgent, indolent, strangely elegant bedroom that holds one of the largest beds Sam has ever seen.

The mattress rounds out from a dark wooden headboard that’s an intricately carved mass of tangling leaves and flowing branches (that have enough space between them to get a good grip, Sam knows from experience). The mattress is at least 10 feet across and sits low to the ground, a bevy of pillows surrounding it so that if you roll off, your fall is more of a cushioned tumble (again, Sam knows this from experience).

Tonight, or maybe today (Sam loses time in this place), the room is warm and full of the scent of sex.

 

Sam lies on his back, recovering from his first orgasm of the evening; he’s covered in a light sheen of sweat, his legs are shaking and his cock is limp but there’s an ache inside him, zinging up from the slick channel of his ass to curl around his balls, which tells him he’s ready for another round. Fingers and tongue haven’t been enough.

At the foot of the bed, Gabriel’s sitting on his haunches, watching him. The angel’s thighs are spread and he’s stroking himself, fingers making a cage around his erection, twisting up to play over the half-hidden head and pluck at the foreskin ring, held on tonight by a hematite captive bead.

The look on his face is one Sam’s come to recognize, both in and out of the bedroom. Outside the bedroom, it means Gabriel’s plotting something. Inside the bedroom, it means…well, pretty much the same thing. Though Gabriel always tells Sam what he’s going to do, if not every detail of how he’ll go about it. And Sam is free to call it quits at any time, with a single word.

“Sam,” Gabriel says at last, “c’mere.” The tone is nonchalant, but it’s a command. 

Sam rises to all fours and crawls across the bed, moving gingerly as his cock takes an interest in the new development, stirring against his thigh.

“Sit,” Gabriel says, gesturing toward the edge of the bed, the slope of cushions, “and lie back.”

Sam gives Gabriel a look, but the angel just repeats the gesture.

“Wha—“ Sam’s interrupted by a mouth on his, fingers clamping on the nape of his neck.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Gabriel says, “That’s what. Now, lie down.”

With Gabriel’s help he sits on the edge of the bed, lays his body down on the cushions. The position raises his hips above his head, makes his burgeoning erection jut up obscenely.

Gabriel settles between his legs, dragging his fingers up Sam’s cock, ending with a sharp, sweet twist. His other hand moves down and cradles the soft skin of Sam’s scrotum before delving further, slipping between the cheeks of Sam’s ass and, finding him still wet and ready, pushing inside. The sensation sends a frisson of heat up and down Sam’s back; it settles at the base of his spine like an itch.

“Fu—I need… Gabe, please.” Sam squeezes his eyes shut, focuses on the press and pull of Gabriel’s fingers, the way they slip out and tease the sensitive ring of muscle before pushing back in to brush over his prostate.  

He can almost hear the angel raise his eyebrow. “Yes? You need? Animal, vegetable, mineral? Will we play 20 questions here, Sammy?”

“I  _need_  you to fuck me.”

“You have only to say the magic word.”

“ _Now_.”

Gabriel chuckles. And then he removes his fingers, grips Sam’s hips and slides into him with one long push that’s so sudden it tears a cry from Sam’s mouth.

Their hips are flush together, Gabriel’s seated impossibly deep inside him, holding inhumanly still. He’s letting Sam adjust but he’s also letting that itch grow and build until Sam squirms, tries to fuck himself on Gabriel’s cock only to be held immobile by Gabriel’s hands on his hips.

Gabriel pulls almost all the way and repeats that slow, burning slide.

Groaning, Sam opens his eyes. Gabriel has his body arched over Sam’s, angled in a way that wouldn’t be possible for a human to maintain.

There’s movement in Sam’s peripheral vision, a spark of gold, a quick moving black shadow. Sam’s seen that before, falling across him on those nights when he can’t sleep for memories of hell bubbling up in his brain.

Gabriel grins at him, surges gracefully up on his knees, plunges forward and down, pulling Sam’s hips up to meet him as he moves. Air wafts against Sam’s face, evidence of the wings in motion, just outside of this plane of existence. But Sam doesn’t have time to consider them before he’s lost in sensation as Gabriel picks up the pace.

The pleasant heat low in his belly has become a burn, unyielding, all consuming, too much and just… _not enough_. He reaches for his cock only to have his hand batted away and his arms pinned down by an unseen force.

“No,” Gabriel grinds out.

“Gabe!”

“No, Sam. You can come,” he grins, “but it’s going to be like this. Just,” a snap of his hips and Sam’s certain he sees stars, “like this.”

Sam lets out a garbled string of syllables that would translate to a number of nasty names in plain English.

“You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart,” Gabriel murmurs, “especially if it gets you off.” He’s still moving at an even clip, but his thrusts have become shorter, harder, driving Sam to the brink, Sam’s cock twitching hard even as his hips jerk with each of the angel’s thrusts. Gabriel, without a pause, scoops Sam’s legs up and drapes them over his shoulders.

_Fuck_. At this angle, Sam’s going to come all over himself.

“And there’s the idea,” Gabriel says.

Sam meets the angel’s eyes; they’re molten gold, half lidded and the grin on his lips is softly predatory, the one he gets when a prank is about to come to fruition. Sam gives a sigh that’s part chuckle, part groan and lets himself go, body clenching hard around Gabriel’s cock, back arching involuntarily.

Come splashes on his chest, along his throat, sprays across his lips and high on one cheek; the hot slickness of it is incredibly erotic, made even more so by the gasping groan Gabriel bites out.

“ _So_  good, gorgeous.” With a hiss, he’s stiffening and pulling abruptly out to add to the mess, his come trickling down over Sam’s softening cock, beading in Sam’s pubic hair, trickling up his sternum.

“Very, very good,” Gabriel says again, and places a kiss on Sam’s knee before releasing his legs.

Sam is boneless, sunk comfortably into the pillows. He doesn’t even try to help when Gabriel tucks hands beneath the small of his back and tugs, pulling Sam up onto the bed. He doesn’t protest when the angel curls close to him. He thinks idly about making a noise when Gabriel mixes their cooling semen together, begins massaging it into Sam’s skin.

But the touch is soothing on his tired muscles and this gives him even more of an excuse to linger with Gabriel in that opulent shower that extends off the bedroom. 


End file.
